Darkness
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name? xx.


_Does this __**darkness**__ have a name?_

Miley sat on the floor of her bathroom, doubled over in hurt and pain. Her friends had abandoned her, her fans had lost interest. She felt like she had reason to live. She pushed away her burnt straight hair and hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes once a deep sea blue now turned ice gray. They caught on a razor sitting in her shower. She thought she had no one to turn to, no one who really cared about her. They had all left her in the dust. She reached for the razor and watched as she ran it over her wrist. The dark blood dripped out onto the floor. She threw the razor to the ground knowing that it did nothing to stop the pain. The pain her body was too numb to feel. She rested her head on her knees realizing there was only one solution to ease the pain.

_This __**cruelty**__, this __**hatred**__, how did it find us_?

Nick held his blackberry tightly in his hand. It had been one year since he had last talked to her. She had just constantly pushed him away. He loved Miley. He loved her so much it hurt. He could never ever forget the day he chose Selena over her. Selena was great but Nick's heart was with Miley. It always would be. Nick dialed the familiar phone number ready to press 'call'. Something was telling him no. She would never answer anyways. Nick stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way to his car. He was late to a date with Selena anyways.

_Did it __steal__ into our lives or did we __seek__ it out and __**embrace**__ it? _

Demi removed her aviators shading her eyes from the bright California sun. Demi stared up at her house. The house that used to be her second home. Demi always hung out with Miley. The two were basically attached at the hip. Demi looked at the house. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. She wanted so much to go straight up to Miley's room and embrace her in a tight hug and tell her that everything was back to normal. Demi wished that all the betrayal, hurt, and abandonment would just disappear so she could have a fresh start. She owed Miley so much. Demi would never ever be able to get her friendship back.

_When did we __**lose**__ our way?_

Joe hopped in his Land Rover and pulled out of his house on his way to meet Demi for a double date. He drove past Miley's house reminded of everything she had been through. His eyes adjusted to see Demi sitting outside on her porch with her face in her hands. Joe hopped out of his car and rushed over to Demi's side.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked wrapped his arm around Demi.

"Joe, she needs us. After all we've done to her…" Demi said quietly.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind? Things were fine." Joe replied feeling guilty.

"Joe, our date can wait. We need to visit Miley. She needs us more than we know." Demi replied standing up.

"I agree. I miss my little sister." Joe replied helping Demi up.

The two turned and knocked on Miley's door. Hearing no response, Demi opened the door letting herself in.

"Hello?" Joe yelled.

Demi walked through the house nervously, followed by Joe. The house was silent. No one was home.

"Let's go. We can come back later." Joe said grabbing Demi's arm.

"One minute, let's just check her room." Demi replied shaking Joe's arm away. The two walked up the stairs and made their way to Miley's private wing of the house. Miley's door was slightly opened and the light was on. Joe opened the door to see Miley sprawled out on the carpet. D E A D. A bottle of pills still in her hand.

"Oh my Gosh!" Demi screamed in horror. She turned to Joe and buried herself in his chest crying.

Joe closed his eyes tightly turning away from the dead body. His eyes burned with tears as he held Demi tight to his chest.

"C'mon let's get you out of here." Joe whispered.

Demi took one last look at Miley's body before turning into Joe's chest walking out the door.

_Consumed by __**the shadows**__;; Swallowed whole by __**the darkness.**_

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of the teen pop sensation Miley Ray Cyrus. Early Friday evening she was found dead in her room by an overdose of sleeping pills. She was such a sweet woman and will be missed dearly." The pastor said.

The wind was blowing and the sun was hidden on hill of the cemetery. Demi, Selena, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were all in attendance. Demi clung to Joe tightly, tears slowly running down her already reddened face. Selena grasped Nick's hand as he stared at her gravestone. His eyes locked on her name. He took his bouquet of flowers and placed them lightly on the ground.

"You'll always be my girl." He whispered not allowing Selena to hear. The group stood in silence; their actions making the only noise.

Demi finally spoke. Her words broken by tears.

"I feel so guilty." The words hit everyone like a stone wall.

"Don't be. We had no control over this." Joe replied trying to comfort her.

She pushed away roughly. Anger burning in her voice.

"No control?? We had **all **the control. If I would have just gone into her house 30 minutes earlier, we wouldn't even have to be here right now. We could be hanging out with her instead, not mourning her death! We had so many chances to try and get her back but every time we just ignored them. Things could be so different if we would have just made one simple call. It would have saved her life. She meant—"Demi's head turned to Nick as he broke down in tears kneeling to the ground.

"It's all my fault." He cried out. His face in his hands.

"No it's not. It's all of our faults." Selena replied putting a comforting arm around him.

"No Selena. I was going to call her, right before our date just to check up on her. Her number was dialed, I was just too afraid to call and to hear her voice. The voice that we had all hurt so much. _The girl that I had hurt more that anyone here_. She was so important to me and I just watched her slip away." Nick bowed his head again letting the tears fall to the grass.

Demi, Joe, and Kevin all bent around Selena and Nick wrapping their arms around each other. They shared such a tight friendship. A friendship that had ruined Miley but a friendship that was strong to the end. The group huddled in silence watching the sun set before them. The day was over. They could do no more. You can never rewind the past.

_Does this __**darkness**__ have a name? Is it __your__ name?_

Authors Note: When refers to Miley as his little sister, it's just a figure of speech. She really isn't his sister in the story. I also love Miley and I would never ever wish death upon her. This idea just came to me and I hope you are impacted by this story.

xoxo Risa


End file.
